


Amazing Grace

by animechess69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Bonding, Demon Deals, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechess69/pseuds/animechess69
Summary: Tori explores Hell despite not being allowed to and eventually meets new people and learns things that would ultimately affect her whole life
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is an expansion of an AU that another writer has wrote. They're Yurichan06 and I asked if I could write it. Gotta admit, like how they're nervous writing Alastor, I'm nervous writing another writer's versions of characters. Also, I'm tackling subjects I only seen in media or read about so I don't know how I'm going to do when writing it. I mean, I like making stories so I'm not going about this half-heartedly. At least, I'm really trying not to. Plus, I read everything that Yurichan06 has declared when it comes to how their characters and written universe goes, so I'm following that as closely as I can, all the while throwing my own spin into it here and there. If Amazing Grace turns out to not be good, then I'll take it down. (I'm saying their and them as the pronouns when it comes to Yurichan06 because I haven't caught word of their gender, in case anyone's wondering that).
> 
> In any case, I saw that Yurichan06 makes it a thing to name stories after songs or the titles are inspired from them. So I did the same thing here. The first and foremost reason is likely obvious why this story has its name but a couple events in the storyline probably makes it more fitting. Hope I can get that far. Also hoping that I'm not redundant as one comment in my other story said - thanks for the criticism, Turkish. Also, thanks to all the readers for all the hits and kudos on that story. So Merry Christmas, everybody

Chapter 1 – Quotidian

Up and down a paintbrush went, all the while being held by a young girl who sat in her room. She was working hard on her latest creation, trying to get the shapes of what seemed to be clouds or smoke just right. Of course, that was rather tricky to do when you’re also trying just as hard to not drip paint on a nice dress. Especially one with a fur-lined hem.

The girl dabbed her brush into one of red paints on the side table. She takes a look to her side, behind her table of art supplies. There was a piece of paper held up in a frame, on a decorate metal post. In the frame is a drawing of three beings in it. One was tall, greyish-purple, and in flashy red and fur-lined clothes. ‘Father’ was above him. Another was kind of tall themselves but not as much. Also, they were white and pink and wearing black boots. The word above that one was ‘Mother’. The remaining one is the girl herself, having her father’s body color but her mother’s colors in her hair and her hair being much longer. The word below her is her own name, Victoria.

_It’s nice of my father to be willing to frame a drawing of mine, even if it was only for my birthday._

Victoria was about to turn her attention back to her painting until she heard doorknob turn, alerting her to quit for the moment. She swiftly put the brush to the side in a cup of water and jumped off her stool. Victoria walked over to her vanity, sat on the chair, and picked up her hairbrush just as fast.

The person who came into the room was similar to the red-clad individual on the picture. To Victoria, he would be ‘Father’. However, to everyone else, he’s the overlord named Valentino, in charge of a large array of porn studios and clubs throughout Pentagram City. Victoria has pride in having such a man as her father. Even during the years when no one felt comfortable explaining to her what ‘porn’ meant.

“Hello, father. How was work?”

“Decent. And your own work?”

“It went well and with no problems.”

“Good. Now I have another job for you. It’s- wait, is that paint on your cheek?”

 _Oh, shoot, I forgot to check my face again!_ “Y-yes, it is…”

A beat of silence. “I trust that you at least pushed aside this painting nonsense after you have done the important things you needed to?”

“Oh, yes, father, I did. Because duties and responsibilities come first and silly hobbies last,” Victoria made sure to answer.

“Good to see that you have learned that. But tell me. Are my employees working? None went astray?”

“Yes, father. I even double checked. They’re all working and haven’t went astray. You can even check my phone to see that I did it.”

As the overlord did exactly just that, he continued, “What’s happening tonight, where, and when?”

“There’s a show tonight at nine, taking place at one of your clubs in the southern part of Pentagram City. The club called The Crowd Pleaser.” Victoria was given back her phone and placed it down at her vanity.

“All right, fine. You’re excused for your silly hobbies today. Just be sure to keep up learning from your mistakes. At least you’re doing well enough for that.”

“Responsibilities first, silly hobbies last…” Victoria mostly kept her sadness out of her tone. Although, the resignation was still heard, especially if one was paying attention.

Valentino only made a grunt of acknowledgement in response. “As for what I was going to say, in addition to your nightly patrol of the studio and checking on my employees before bed, you’re to do some double-checking on supplies on a truck that should come by in the evening. The delivery sinner knows to come inside and meet you at the front door.”

“Yes, Father.”

Satisfied, Valentino had left the room, slamming the doors shut. Once the doors were closed, the girl left alone in there had sighed.

_This routine is so tiresome, what with the secretary duties and night patrols. It’s not like it’s all I ever do but my life isn’t very exciting, either. The world I see through the windows seem more alluring_

Regardless of her thoughts, Victoria stays in her room and works on her painting until it’s time to leave her room, at ten in the night. She walked around from floor to floor, the ones where everyone works. Victoria finds it no trouble to have memorized all of the workers in the studio; she certainly has enough time for it. Not to mention, Vox had helped in Victoria doing a check on the employees doing their work when they’re supposed to and in the part of the studio they’re supposed to be when they do. What Vox did was install a kind of GPS feature that would not only tap into other people’s phones to let Victoria know where the owner is but even tell her what they’re doing at the moment, all the while being subtle enough that it can’t be detected even when the phone itself is being used. That way, Victoria can check on the employees’ whereabouts without the risk of seeing anything explicit, especially during filming.

Then there were some demons next to the doors to filming room: a male cat demon, a female hellhound, and feminine-looking, femininely dressed male mouse.

 _No, wait, dormouse. I can tell by the tail._ A moment of Victoria standing still, her brain processing something. _Wait, I haven’t seen them before! I think they’re new! Maybe I can have friends now!_

Victoria walks a little faster towards the three newcomers. She tried to keep her face neutral, her body language relaxed. Looking intimidating could protect you from enemies but, painfully obviously, it repels any friends you could have. Victoria just hopes that any workers who’s been here a while haven’t told the newcomers about her yet.

Of course, that’s when a lavender-colored cyclops bunny came in. The rabbit demon whispered furiously to the three Victoria was heading towards. Victoria tried not to falter and to keep going. Soon, she was next to the small group.

“Hello there. And hello to you, too, Perri-wink. I take it that you three are new?”

None of the three addressed had answered. Instead, it was Perri-wink who responded. “Why yes, they are! The new recruits! And they really need to get to work; they’re nervous enough already.”

“Oh, really? Maybe I can help out somehow. Like perhaps some small talk to keep them relaxed-“

“Don’t you have the rest of your patrol to do? We don’t wanna get in trouble with your father about slacking off, do we? I’m sure you have a lot on your plate.” The singular-eyed rabbit is already guiding the other three to the room they were next to, the trio not hesitating to go along with the gestures.

Victoria tried withholding her sigh but, even if it’s only if one listens closely enough, she lets out at the end when she responds. “Yes, of course. You four have good luck working, too.”

The group immediately rushed into the room now, no one looking back. Not even a passing glance over the shoulder. Seeing that she was alone, Victoria couldn’t help but let out a loud, exasperated groan.

_I came up with the idea of night patrols. I begged my father and played it up to be important. Show him that I’m taking my future seriously. Yet I still can’t get anyone to talk to me more than necessary, and, sometimes not even that much. My nightly patrol job is probably the only reason no one is ignoring me anymore but what was even the point to all of my efforts?_

So Victoria finished up her route and walked to the front door, around the time the delivery sinner would normally show up. She didn’t try indulging in any small talk with them. Her father would know. Victoria shuddered as she thought about what happened after the first few times she tried making small talk with delivery sinners.

All done with her responsibilities for the day, Victoria retires to her room, having given up right now in talking to anybody. Particularly thanks to Perri-wink, who no doubt warned the newcomers that Victoria is their boss’s daughter. Now the feline, canine, and dormouse will come up with excuses to not talk to her or hang out with her. As much as they could have not wanted anything to do with her anyway, as all the other workers in the studio don’t, Victoria would rather that they chose to do it instead of being told not to by others.

 _I know that my father is an intimidating man but does that make_ me _less desirable to be with? It has always been like this…_

The thought was followed by an audible sigh. Then Victoria noticed something in her peripheral vision. She turned to see that it was a poster of her mother, the biggest star of all Hell, Angel Dust. There was a wide smile on the said star’s face but Victoria thought that it wasn’t the kind that suited him. Not when it’s being paired up with lifeless eyes.

Victoria is proud of her mother, too, even if she’s not comfortable of thinking of what he does for work or even just thinking sex-related thoughts starring or featuring Angel in the first place. Although, there’s other feelings thrown in the mix now that Victoria is thinking about her mother. Feelings that leave the young girl hurt and upset.

The young girl tried shoving her feelings down, knowing that it’s not going to do her any good. She speed-walks to her room, eager to get dressed for and into bed. Of course, once Victoria is actually in bed, she kept tossing and turning, her head filled with memories of the past.

_I understand that you and father are busy, mother, but… you two are always busy… so why can’t it feel like you’re there for me?_


	2. Recollecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori has nothing but less than ideal memories as she tries sleeping and then gets an idea after waking up

Chapter 2 – Recollection

_“Mommy, mommy, mommy! Take a look at what I made! And I made it with the paints daddy got me for my birthday today!”_

_A little Victoria, when being visited by her mother in her room, rushed towards him. She initially wanted to show her father but her mother is just as good. Especially since Victoria can actually get attention from him whenever they meet._

_Angel sat on the edge of his daughter’s bed, arms against his sides and hands curled up in his lap. One pair of hands reached out for the drawing to hold it up to his face. Victoria lets him take it, waiting for Angel’s reaction. She crossed her arms and rested them on her mother’s legs, placing her head on her arms next. The little girl was in anticipation, hoping that her mother will react the way she wants._

_The spider sinner took some seconds to look at it. Once he was done, Angel had turned to his face back to Victoria, eyes with a faint light to his eyes and a medium-sized smile. The little girl liked seeing it, considering it’s the widest she’s seen her mother’s smile go. Especially when Angel isn’t posing for a poster or something similar._

_“It’s beautiful, Tori. Like all your other paintings.” At that, the mother had given his daughter back her creation._

_Victoria relaxed her body then, feeling a little disappointed. She was hoping that her latest painting would gotten a more words than just now. More of a reaction than a smile. Just more… something. Sure, the smile and the look in her mother’s eyes were evident and sincere. However, Victoria has seen posters and billboards and even commercials of Angel, seeing the spider smile even wider and be more energetic. Victoria just wanted her mother to talk more, not be so subdued when they’re together. Seeing all the other times where Angel has a different mood when working, Victoria wanted him to be more like that with her. Just… happier._

_Angel still gave attention and concern and love for his daughter whenever they meet up so it probably wasn’t that big of a deal. Victoria still loved the times they could have together. After all, it wasn’t very day that they could. So the little girl takes the painting that was handed back to her and places it on her bedside table. Then she goes back to Angel’s side and starts yammering on, knowing that her mother wasn’t going to contribute much to the conversation. Not unless Angel was teaching something but he’s not doing that now._

_“So, mommy, I was at uncle Vox’s house yesterday. It’s so cool, with all the screens there! I got to see so many things on them. Like there was this show about cereal. It was really short but it was fun! Then I saw people dancing and singing songs and showing me stuff! Some stuff I kind of wanted but I know that I can’t ask for it. Maybe not until my birthday again. Oh, but then there was a show about this family who do things together. Like playing games, baking cookies, hurt bad guys… They even go to places together! Maybe one day we’ll do that, mommy! When daddy says it’s okay! I’ll get him to say ‘ok’ soon, I know it! And, and, and-!”_

_Victoria tried her hardest to continue but, thanks to never leaving the studio, barring visits to her aunt and uncle’s homes, there wasn’t a lot she can think of to say. There’s only so much she can see and know about through windows, the balcony, talking to her family, and from television, after all._

_It was only a matter of time before Valentino came onto the scene. He smiled and said sweetly, “Angel Cakes, it’s time for you to go to work; everyone’s waiting for you to start filming.”_

_“Yes, Val.” Angel promptly stood up and proceeded to leave the room, blank face replacing his earlier smile. He just as quickly walked to where he was needed._

_Victoria didn’t like that it was happening, particularly during her birthday. So she asked, “Daddy, can’t Mommy stay for the whole day instead?”_

_“No. Both me and your mother are busy. You should be grateful that Angel was even allowed the time he had spent with you already. Now go use your new present or whatever. Velvet will be here shortly with a cake or… something.”_

_The young girl was saddened but couldn’t bring herself to argue. Not that she had time to verbally react because Valentino immediately left the room once he was finished talking. Victoria wondered if she should stop wishing for her mother to spend more time with her. She didn’t want to be ungrateful for the good things she had. The young girl just wished for more. She can’t remember when the last time she saw her mother, especially when it wasn’t her birthday. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Victoria went ahead and used her new paints again and made another painting by the time her aunt came by._

_Some other day, Victoria was wandering about the studio. She always walk around the building when she doesn’t feel like staying in her room. It may not be the same as outside but it’s certainly better than being in one room every minute of the day. Eventually, Victoria saw her mother in the distance. It seemed that Angel was just getting out of work at the moment and was talking with Valentino, the latter standing in the doorway to a room._

_Victoria decided that maybe she can talk to them or at least exchange greetings. So she ran up to them, feeling happy to see them. That was when Angel was walking away, highly likely going to work as usual. He didn’t, though, because Valentino had grabbed him by the upper arm._

_“Surely you’re not leaving without giving your hubby a kiss, are you?”_

_Angel didn’t hesitate putting his lips on Valentino’s but, other than tongue lashing, the arachnid demon was still and stiff, only moving accordingly to whenever the overlord touches him. Not to mention, Angel’s eyes, despite being half-lidded, are clearly shown to be lifeless._

_Victoria stopped, still some distance away from her parents. Not that the young girl could see it from where she is but still watched her parents interact with one another. As well as Victoria could see and hear from the distance she has, anyway. Seeing said interactions, she feels that something is wrong but can’t quite figure it out. She wonders if her mother actually enjoys things like this; he’s even less emotive with Valentino than with Victoria, as far as the child has seen. The little girl quickly dismisses it, though, since she sees her parents behaving like this every time they’re together. She reasons that Angel must like Valentino enough to allow it or give kisses when asked. So Victoria waits for the kiss to be over before continuing on her way towards them. Although, she does look away when the kiss started becoming a little too explicit for her liking._

_The kiss was kept from being too dragged out, due to Valentino wanting Angel to go to work. Particularly as he said, “now, Angel Cakes, hurry up and go to filming. ASAP.”_

_“Yes, Val.”_

_The moth overlord went into the room he was in the doorway of, not having noticed Victoria. The spider would have gotten going, too, if it wasn’t for his daughter running up to him and calling to him._

_“Wait! Wait for me!”_

_Angel stopped, shuffling his feet, as if unsure at the moment about whether to keep going or to really wait. He made that choice quickly, though, and kept going. Victoria was surprised but then sped up to catch up. It was rather difficult for her, being a kid and her mother possessing long, lengthy legs._

_Victoria tried again to call out to Angel, “Wait, mo-“_

_“Sorry but I seriously gotta work. If I got time for ya, I’ll come to ya.”_

_The spider-moth girl stopped, eyes welling up with tears but not shedding them. It was rather hurtful that her mother was acting like this. The people around them ignored the young girl as usual, at most just wondering why she was there._

_Victoria tried hard not to let tears fall. She’s learned by now that crying doesn’t accomplish anything. However, she is feeling tired of being alone. Sure, she has her family but only sparingly. She wonders what can be done about it. She wants to do something about it already._

_Valentino came out the room and had actually noticed Victoria that time, startling her out of her thoughts as he asked, “what are you doing here? You’re not bothering my workers again, are you?”_

_Turning around, Victoria answered, “no, Father, I’m not. But… I do want to ask for something.”_

_“Victoria, I already told you about asking for too much…”_

_“I want to help around the studio.”_

_A beat of silence. “What was what?”_

_“I… I think it might do me some good if I helped around the studio. It’s important for your job and I want to learn about it.”_

_There was a long pause. A pregnant one, even. Finally, Valentino said, “you know, I’m glad you said that. I’ve been thinking about how you can be useful around here.”_

_That was how Victoria had received her secretary-like chores, fulfilling them daily and dutifully. It had pleased her father how seriously she took them. It didn’t change how often they interacted but it at least changed how the interactions went._

_On another day, Victoria had pricked her finger on a needle for about a dozen times at this point. Then the young girl heard someone knock and then come in. She immediately perked up, knowing who it is. After all, between her mother and her father, only one parent knocks before coming in._

_“Mother! You’re here!”_

_“I had some off-time. What’cha doing?”_

_“I wanted to make some clothes! Aunt Velvet always dresses me up in cute clothes and I wanted to make some, too! But I keep pricking my finger on the needles…”_

_“Yeah, it’s a tricky thing to do. I can show ya how to do it.”_

_Angel didn’t talk more than necessary but it was enough for Victoria to get the hang of it. By the end of it, the young girl had a simple, plain, red dress, the threading holding the seams together in clumps._

_“You’ll get it. Just keep trying,” Angel assured._

_“Ok, mother! Maybe I can put pretty pictures on it! And sew buttons and frills and lace and everything!”_

_“Don’t do too much too soon.”_

_“Ok, mother.” Victoria leaned in close to her mother, resting her head against the spider. Angel didn’t move away but he made no move to return the gesture. The two stayed like that until Angel’s phone rang._

_The spider immediately got up, straightening Victoria back up, and said, “Sorry, Tori, but her father called me. See ya next time, whenever that is.”_

_“Are- are you sure, mother? Can’t you stay just a minute longer?_

_“No, I can’t. When your pops want something, he gets it right then and there. Can’t make ‘em wait.”_

_Victoria lets out a huff of frustration. She could count on two hands, maybe three, how many times a year she and Angel spend time together. Still, it’s like what her father has said. Both of the spider-moth’s parents have demanding jobs._

_So Victoria relents and says, “Bye bye, mother.”_

_Angel didn’t say bye, opting to instead wave as he leaves the room. Victoria sat where she was, looking at her handiwork. It wasn’t exactly the best but she’s certain she can do better._

_However, the young girl doesn’t let it bring her down. Victoria writes down everything she’s learned from her mother in how to make clothes. That way, she can go over it when she tries again. Victoria feels a little excited, wanting to make a wonderful dress that will create more happiness in Angel, maybe even impress Valentino. Victoria feels that the spider sinner can be more like he’s really there, not just physically there. So the spider-moth hybrid vows to make it happen. She just needs to keep interacting with her mother so that she can keep trying._

_Once she was done writing it down, though, Victoria turned her attention to her secretary duties. She felt lucky that her father didn’t come in on them while she was learning how to sew better. The spider-moth girl wanted to please her father more than anything so she immediately got to work. She hoped that Valentino would be satisfied with her work once he pops in to check on her._

_Then there’s the worst of days for Victoria, when her mother had hurt her in a way worse than usual. She was in a room further back in the studio when it happened. A rather putrid smell was in the air but Victoria couldn’t tell exactly what it was. In front of her was an imp was tied to a chair, fidgeting fearfully against the ropes. His barbed tail flickered like crazy, his eyes darting left and right._

_Victoria remembered this imp was Tay Magen, an employee of Valentino’s and someone who had no one else in the world, having only a duo of electric eels in a tank to come home to. She was already doing her nightly patrols at this point so she’s learned the names of the studio workers. Although, she just happened to learn the part about the eels by chance at some point. Not that any of that mattered. What was important at the moment was what Valentino wanted Victoria to do._

_“I’m-I’m sorry, Father, what was that?”_

_“I didn’t stutter, Victoria. Kill him. I made sure this is a gun with bullets melted from the angelic spears used for exterminations. So this pathetic man-slut will stay dead.”_

_The young girl looked from her father to the still struggling imp on the chair to, finally, the gun. Victoria was imagining what it’d be like: the metal should her fingers touch it, the force of the bullet should she pull the trigger, the corpse that will no doubt be left after shooting it. Victoria was scaring herself enough as it is with her mind. She had no desire to make it reality. Of course, Valentino wanted it to happen._

_“You’re hesitating. I don’t like that.”_

_“Well… it’s just… why, exactly, does he have to be killed? What did he do that’s so bad?”_

_An irritated sigh. “He’s been turning tricks on me, keeping cash that should have gone to me. Now he has to pay for his actions. And if not with cash, then his life.”_

_“Then- then we can just force him to work. Keep a close eye on him, like how you do with-“_

_“If you don’t punish sinners when they give you shit, then demons are going to trample all over you. That’s why I do the things I do; it’s necessary, needed. That’s what overlords are meant to do. Now hurry up and shoot this bastard. He’s already nice, weakened, and still for you, too, so it should be an easy target.”_

_“Y-yes… of course…”_

_Victoria, terrified and intimidated by what’s going on, slowly, shakily, stepped towards the gun. She stood motionless for several seconds, glancing back every so often to Tay. Tay really was beaten, dark spots showing themselves as bruises on his face and arms. There were even tears on his clothes and cuts on his body here and there. Tay’s eyes were wide open, like teacup saucers, and in tears falling down his face like waterfalls. He tried speaking through his gag, likely begging to not be killed._

_Valentino spoke up, getting impatient. “Victoria, I don’t understand why you’re hesitating. You’ve been doing so well before so why stop now? You wouldn’t want to disappoint your father, would you?”_

_Victoria didn’t want to do it; that was clear by how shaky her hands were in reaching for the gun. Seeing death in television had already bothered her. Seeing it happen next to her was disturbing to her. So the thought of actually doing that to someone made Victoria just utterly sick. She hoped that this only a test of some sort. That this isn’t really going to result in death. However, she didn’t know Valentino to bullshit about anything. Victoria soon wrapped her fingers around the gun and held it in her hand, thinking that it was just as heavy as she felt about the overall situation she’s in. Victoria trembles a little as she lifts up the projectile weapon at the imp, who’s now scared stiff. The most movement Tay did now was the jerky movements one would make when they’re crying, the imp’s tears still flowing as heavily as before. Then there was a knock on the door to the room, drawing everyone’s attention to it._

_Without turning his eyes away from Victoria, Valentino demanded, “Who is it?”_

_“It’s Angel, Val. You wanted me?”_

_“Ah, yes, come in, Angel Cakes.”_

_The spider in question opened the door and walked in, stalling at a bit at seeing his daughter and someone tied to a chair. Something flashed in his eyes but it was faint and it couldn’t be noticed by anyone else in the room. Angel resumed walking towards Valentino, luckily before the latter could get impatient, and waited quietly for further instructions._

_“Angel Cakes, I have a new schedule for you for the next week. First, you’ll…”_

_While her father was talking with her mother, Victoria had slipped her hand off the gun, placing it back on the table. One reason was because she didn’t want to interrupt the conversation with inevitably a loud gunshot. Another reason, the bigger one, is that Victoria wants to avoid having to do the deed. Tay hasn’t stopped squirming and struggling, though he did cease the muffled begging._

_The conversation between the parents were over and Angel was on his way out. Valentino turned back to Victoria and demanded, “why haven’t you shot this waste of space already?”_

_Victoria didn’t think about what she did next. She just wanted to stop this madness. “M-mother, wait! Maybe- maybe you can- can- I don’t know, give advice or-“_

_“Just do what you need to. I’m going to do the same.” Angel said this as he walked out the room, not looking back. He never stopped moving as his daughter was speaking as well._

_Victoria was stunned and had felt betrayed. She didn’t understand why this happening. She didn’t want this to happen and would have never wanted it to. So the spider-moth girl’s next course of action was pleading to her father. Tears haven’t fallen but they were welling up in her eyes._

_“Father, wait. Surely there can a workaround for this.”_

_“No, Victoria, don’t argue with me. I know best. Even Angel agreed with me.”_

_“Ah- yes, of course you know best. It’s not my intention to argue. It’s just… that-”_

_“Victoria Valentine Moth, do I need to remind you what happens if you keep this defiant behavior of yours up?” Valentino was reaching for Victoria as he was talking, grabbing her wrist and tightening it, intending to cause pain for the reluctance._

_However, as scared as she was, she could only grab the gun again and hold it. She couldn’t pull the trigger, at least not at first. Several minutes of this passed, close to five. The scared girl had shot twice but she had missed the first time, the second time only managing to graze against an arm. Valentino let out a sigh of frustration after that second wasted bullet and grabbed the weapon from Victoria’s hand, letting go of her wrist. He pulled the trigger without even blinking. Victoria was quickly met with the sight of a body falling to the floor, plummeting to the floor. Tay wasn’t moving a single muscle, a sharp contrast to the constant struggling before getting shot. A bright red pool quickly formed underneath the body; it was at a fast pace, too fast for Victoria’s liking. Finally, Victoria felt a fist slam against her cheek, knocking her to the floor._

_Valentino tucked the gun away in his pocket as he walked towards his daughter and picked her up by the face. Anger was clear in his eyes, disappointment obvious in the tone of voice. It was made more unnerving by how calm and subdued he was while lecturing the poor girl._

_“If I tell you to kill a slut, you’re supposed to say, ‘yes, Father’. If I give you a chance to be useful for once in your aimless, meaningless life, you say, ‘yes, Father’. Do you understand me?”_

_Victoria was taken aback, both from what she just witnessed and from the punch to her face. She could just somewhat hear her father, making out bits and pieces. At least it was enough that she could tell what was being said._

_“Ye-yes… Father…” The rather traumatized girl was struggling to speak, lots of effort being put into preventing herself from completely breaking down._

_“Good, but you still have years before you’re ready. Now do the rest of your chores; you’ve been slacking yourself.”_

_“Yes…”_

_“Is that all?”_

_“Anything you want, Father.” The girl’s voice was less wavery in its tone but still shaky. The girl herself was just barely able to keep herself from showcasing more weakness in front of her father, from angering him further._

_The moth overlord let Victoria go, letting her plop down on the floor. He started to walk his way out of the room, not thinking or caring that Victoria would be shaken by what just happened. Soon, Victoria was alone and still reeling from witnessing the murder. The queasy girl had positioned herself to her hands and knees and puked, due to being made that nauseous. Some of her hair was touching it but the poor girl didn’t, couldn’t, notice it at that moment. Seeing it on television or from windows was nothing compared to right in front of her very eyes. Just like she had feared before it happened. Then Victoria cried, albeit more softly. She was like this for an hour or so, ignoring it when people came in to clean up the mess. Although, to Victoria, it felt like days._

The spider-moth girl eventually woke up, being incredibly groggy as she did do. She just knows that her hair was practically an unruly cottonball thanks to last night.

“Well, that was a difficult night for me…” she grumbled to herself. It didn’t help that she typically has trouble sleeping alone and still haven’t gotten used to it. As a result, Victoria took a long while before finally falling asleep, taking longer than usual thanks to feeling upset prior. Of course, it severely annoyed her that the memories she’s had before falling sleeping immediately came flooding back in her head quickly after spider-moth hybrid had woken up.

_At least Father hasn’t attempted again to make me kill someone… But it’s only a matter of time before he does, isn’t it?_

Victoria went to the connected bathroom in her room and splashed water on her face, trying to wake herself up. The spider-moth girl was a teenager now, at fourteen, but still had felt just as upset as she was back then. Sure, Victoria wasn’t assigned the task to kill someone again by her father but she’s not looking forward to when it’d happen again.

Additionally, she and Angel would have her birthdays and the yearly purges together. However, it’d be only those days, aside the rare occasion when her mother decides to spend his offtime with her. Victoria supposes that one good thing is that Angel really would give all his attention. He may not talk much beyond teaching his daughter something but it’s clear that he pays attention to she’s talking. The things Angel would instruct Victoria in were beauty tips, sewing techniques, how to speak Italian. Victoria would enjoy the lessons and everything but has never stopped wishing for more.

Thinking back on it, the teenage girl wished that Angel could have supported her more than not. Maybe he couldn’t have done much but it didn’t feel very encouraging, particularly at that moment. Victoria later saw her father’s side of things. Having gotten an encounter with a crazy serpent later on, the experience had only proven Valentino’s point. So Victoria thinks that she can do better. The fear and dread is still present, of course, but she tries reasoning with herself for when she’ll be told to do it again.

As for Angel, Victoria feels that they could have spent more time together. Sure, it wouldn’t be that much more but any amount of extra time would be greatly appreciated. The spider-moth girl is just left feeling saddened and alone in her life.

Victoria resisted the urge to punch the mirror. Not that it would break or she would hurt herself but that kind of childish behavior wasn’t going to win her any points with her father. It would just convince him that she wasn’t ready yet to be outside on her own.

The spider-moth got dressed out of her pajamas and into her usual red dress. She then sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair. Victoria had gotten to work, as usual, everything she can get done in her room. Once that was done, she waited around in her room until her usual nightly patrol. Victoria was thinking of designs for her next outfit until Valentino came in.

The moth overlord came to Victoria, who was sitting still and patiently waiting for him to speak. The latter of them thought that there was something Valentino was looking for but she didn’t know what.

After some amount of time, Valentino spoke. “Well, at least I don’t see any paint on you this time. Ok, now, did you…?” Valentino and Victoria went over their usual exchange of words. When the latter had thought that it was done and her father would go about his business for the day, the former had added something. “By the way, Victoria, did you have something to show me?”

 _What is my father talking about? I don’t typically have anything to show._ A moment of realization popped into the teenage girl’s head. _Oh, he means a painting or an article of clothing? But…_

Victoria remembered all the times she has shown Valentino something that she’s made. It was never well-received. Additionally, due to Angel not spending that much time with her, the spider-moth girl had been wanting to get closer to her father. So she’s been taking her secretarial duties seriously and never shirking on them and also not showing as much art or clothes she makes. Victoria likes how it makes her father less likely to be annoyed with her, even pleased at times.

So, ultimately, Victoria says, “no, Father, I don’t really have anything to show. Especially not anything worth showing.”

She was caught by surprise seeing a smile forming on Valentino’s face.

“That’s good, Victoria,” Valentino praised. “You’re really learning to keep your silly hobbies to yourself. You’re well on your way to being ready.”

“R-really? Does that mean…?”

“Don’t get too excited. I still need to test you and I don’t want another repeat of that failure of yours when that happens. Understand?”

“Yes, Father.” Victoria nodded her head, showing that she understood. However, she was conflicted about this. The desire for approval from Valentino was still there but she didn’t like having to inflict harm on others to do so. In order to make up for that, Victoria made sure to be in top form in everything else she did, whether it was because her father told her to or because it would benefit him and it was the girl’s intuitive to do it. As a result of all of that, Valentino has been becoming more approving of his daughter in general, even if only slowly but surely. Of course, none of it seemed to quite exactly help when the spider-moth hybrid was hesitant to shoot the imp.

Victoria watched as Valentino left the room, shutting the doors behind him. The teenager got up and walked to her balcony. She watched some sinners in one spot hang around a corner and smoking. In another spot, there was one demon getting into a fist-fight with another. Then Victoria imagined how her father’s clubs would be like, having heard that people go there to dance and drink.

Victoria wondered when she gets to be among that. Admittedly, she does find the world beyond the studio and her uncle and aunt’s homes to be intimidating. Especially when she could vividly recall one time of having been threatened by that snake who confused her for Angel. Despite that time, though, Victoria still wanted to experience the outside world beyond the studio. She still doesn’t like the feeling of being trapped, maybe something like a prisoner, what with never being allowed outside. Even knowing that she’s merely being protected from Hell’s dangers doesn’t negate those feelings.

As much as Victoria wants to leave, though, she can’t. Valentino had always said that she’s not ready and needs to become so in order to leave the studio. The only idea Victoria has on that is needing to become cruel and harsh. To not be soft and vulnerable. She could see where her father’s coming from. It’s all to survive and to get by.

Although, it wouldn’t just be murder. There’ll also be things that are worse than murder. Victoria didn’t doubt even one bit that she’d have to do such things. The thought had her become somber and had settled deep in her gut like a lead weight. Yet Victoria knew that she had to do what her father wanted. She trusted her father more than anything.

Although, Victoria was left with frustration over how she’s being prepared. She feels that there’s something she’s missing. Something no one is not teaching her or isn’t even aware they should teach it to her. Perhaps it wasn’t even something that can be taught by someone and Victoria really does have to learn it by herself. Yet, as long as the spider-moth girl doesn’t know it, then she won’t be allowed in the outside Hell. In the meantime, the teenage girl would have to be alone in her room, only interacting with the workers of the studio when necessary, rarely meeting up with her mother, receive marginal attention from her father and uncle, and sometimes hanging out with her aunt. Even then, the times interacting with whoever Victoria could always leaves something to be desired.

 _Maybe if I…_ Victoria stopped in her mental tracks, knowing the destination ahead of it. _No, I couldn’t. I just can’t do it._

The spider-moth hybrid turns back to look at her room. Memories of days spent in it flash in her head. She remembers again how lonely she gets just sitting at her vanity or the nights spent in bed struggling to sleep alone. Even her artist’s spot inflicts a twinge of loneliness. Then Victoria remembers exactly what her father said before leaving the room.

“A few more years…” Victoria didn’t like that, the idea of still living her current kind of life right now for hundreds of days to come. Especially when, at the end of each one of those days, she’s alone.

 _If only I can make the day I’m ‘ready’ come a little sooner…_ The initial idea she dismissed comes back, the teenage girl letting it form completely this time. Then she was coming up with new reasons why it would be ok to even attempt it.

“Some day…” Victoria muttered, heading back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The imp guy's name came from Magenta, a color in between red and purple. I wasn't sure if he's a red shirt or a mauve one so I went in between. I mean, like a red shirt, he's just there to die. But unlike a red shirt, he actually has a name and a little bit of his life was revealed
> 
> Also, Tori in the flashbacks are five, in between, and twelve. And I'm sorry if my depiction of a five-years-old is off, if anyone feels that


	3. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's first day out without her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's everybody

Chapter 3 – Wandering

_Ok, Victoria, you’ll be fine. You can keep track of time, you can definitely keep track of time. It’s one of your responsibilities in helping out Father, for crying out loud!_

Victoria was putting in great effort in not pacing around the room or seeming nervous. Although, why shouldn’t she be nervous? Considering what she’s planning on doing, the consequences will be great. Especially if Valentino catches word of Victoria’s plan. The only consolation is that her father is highly likely not going to come in to check in on her today. That instance where he’s done that two days in a row was only incredible chance.

The teenage girl had gotten a text, saying that Valentino would out to do important business that would take a large portion of today to accomplish. He should be back by the time when Victoria’s nightly patrol will happen. Victoria figures that she can take care of her secretary-like chores as fast as possible. That way, she can have as much time as possible to explore the outside world.

Victoria filled out the reports, checked on the employees working outside the studio on her phone, and made arrangements for clubs and appointments for workers. It took about an hour, an hour and a half at most, to get everything done. Not just done, though, but done properly. The teenage girl would have wanted to just breeze through everything but she knew that it had to be thorough enough to escape suspicion. At least it was still only sometime before Victoria would eat lunch by the time she was done.

Victoria immediately got went through her closet to pick out a couple items to wear. The items in question were a thin, white jacket with red hearts decorating the back, the sleeves ending in equally white fur, and a wide, red floppy hat with a white band. Victoria made sure to tie her hair in a side ponytail over her shoulder with a ponytail holder; it was a black band with heart-shaped baubles attached to it. Then she grabbed a golden chain, red quilted purse with a heart-shaped golden clasp, filling the purse with some cash, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter in it.

Finally, Victoria stepped onto the balcony and watched the scenery before her. There’s still no peep or sign of her father coming back, not that she doubted it when Valentino told her that he’d be gone for practically the whole day.

 _Ok, I can do this. I just need to get back before 10 tonight. I even set an alarm on my phone. So here goes!_ Victoria was going to get off the balcony and stick to the walls until she remembered something. _Oh, wait, one more thing! I almost forgot!_

Victoria went back in and stopped at her artist’s spot. She double checked that everything was there and accounted for. She did the same thing at some drawers and parts of her closest where her paints and other kind of art supplies are stored. It was part of Victoria’s routine to always check inventory on her art tools whenever she leaves her room for any reason. This is due to the fact that, a few years ago, the spider-moth hybrid would notice some of them missing whenever she leaves her art spot and then comes back to it later. Victoria have told her father about it but she was told that she’s just imagining things and needed to focus on more important matters. She didn’t want to argue about it or fixate on it around Valentino so she dropped the subject. Victoria had noticed something else, anyway, and that helped her decide that, ultimately, it’s fine. As strange as it that her things would disappear, they’d still be returned, and she’s even gifted new things.

“Besides, it’s not like it happens all the time. Just… a bunch of times,” Victoria said as she returned to the balcony, not quite convincing herself that it’s nothing to be worried about. After all, she would definitely like to know who’s borrowing her stuff; it has made her nervous sometimes, even in her own room. However, she can understand the desire to make art. She also figures there wouldn’t be anyone that dangerous in the studio.

The girl on the balcony was getting nervous all over again. She thought about what could be out there. The various demons she’d see, the types of characters those demons would have, the sights Victoria would see, and the experiences she’d have. Victoria’s got to be sure hide her face and stay low or else she’ll have someone else confusing her for her mother. To this day, she still doesn’t know exactly what Angel did to make that snake so vengeful. She’s confident that there could be others that feels the same towards him and would have a similar reaction to Victoria herself.

Realizing this, Victoria wonders again why she’s bothering to do this. It’s not like she has any special skills or any intimidation about herself to survive outside. There’s only her smoke that comes to mind but that allows Victoria to control and manipulate.

She shakes her head, trying to work up the nerve to go out. _No. No, I’m doing this to learn about the outside world and practice how to survive in it. Surely, I can go through a single afternoon or so by myself. And if anything goes wrong, then I’ll use my smoke to escape…_ The teenage girl found controlling people like how her father does to even worse than just killing, despite never being vocal about that opinion. Still, it’s the only thing she really has to fight and protect herself with; it’s why she bothered packing cigarettes in her purse in the first place.

As much as Victoria was scared of the thought of interacting with strangers first, there’s also the thought of what Valentino would do if he found out about this. After all, if anyone confused Victoria for her mother, then her father will hear about it in some way. So she’s trying to tell herself that she has a practical reason for breaking the moth overlord’s number one rule. The beginning years of Victoria’s life were rough, what with learning all the rules set for her and bothering Valentino at the time with her art and creations. The spider-moth hybrid only hopes that this being a learning experience of her own intuitive can even remotely make up for this.

Victoria jumped and clung to the wall and climbed down; it was dawning on her that she should just dive right into it or else she’d either talk herself out of it or spend too long thinking to really spend time outside. Going down the wall was easy thanks to one of her parents being a spider. It was only seconds before her feet touched the ground.

“I… I did it! I’m outside!” Victoria exclaimed as she took her hands off the wall. Then she whipped her head around, taking in the sights in front of her. It was basically the same as when the spider-moth girl had seen it from her balcony but there was something about seeing it from up close and not through a car window that made it seem glamourous. The novelty will eventually wear off but, for now, it was in full effect.

Victoria began walking, taking a step. She felt anxious and excited with each new step she took away from the studio. She kept turning her head over her shoulder every so often as she stepped forward. Eventually, it got to the point where the teenager couldn’t see the building anymore.

“Oh, wow…” Now that she can’t see the studio anymore, Victoria was now looking all around her, set at a wandering pace. The novelty was clearly not going to go away for a while. There just seemed to be a new wonder Victoria couldn’t see otherwise. The various demons surrounding the awestruck girl looked like her like she was a weirdo and swooshed by her.

Victoria saw so many stores selling weaponry, a large amount of vending machines selling drugs, dozens of obscene pictures of demons in nude or close to it plastered on the walls and billboards. It was awkward for Victoria seeing her mother like that. However, she’s managed to see other kinds of things, too, like restaurants and clothing stores.

Victoria eventually stopped at a bar. There was plenty of those around as well but this one had a kind of sign that she couldn’t help but notice. It was the four card suits attached to each other in a vertical line, the suits on top of sparkling, glittering circles, and the words on top of the suits. Additionally, said card suits were in a shade of shade of green that doesn’t quite work against the yellow of the circles.

_Maybe it’s a little too much… I wonder if I could make another design…_

Victoria was tempted to try drawing something inspired from the sign but then she spotted something even more eye-catching to the side of her. She turned her head to see a vibrantly-colored restaurant. It was the most different thing the teenager has seen by far and she was just drawn into it. She marveled at the bright, vivid colors the rails and the outer walls and even the roof were in. Victoria had no idea about what the inside could look like and so ran towards it to see.

The spider-moth girl was amazed to see that the inside was just as colorfully vibrant as the outside. Yellow adjustable swivel stools at the blue counter, blue V shape back diner booths against pink walls, and metal vinyl chairs in pink fabric at yellow tables. All of this was on top of a black and white checkered tile floor. To top it off, there was a jukebox and a bright red storage cabinet in the back. To Victoria’s relief, there didn’t seem to a television or any kind of screen like that in sight.

Victoria just stood and stared at the restaurant’s interior until a rainbow-color-scaled fish waitress asked, “so you’re eating alone, huh? Not that that’s sad, of course.”

“O-oh, sorry. Yes, I’ll be eating here. And yes, it’s just me.”

“Hurry up and take a seat, loner. Then I’ll be taking your order in a few minutes.”

Victoria realized then that not only did she enter a restaurant but also, if she were to order here, then she’d have to eat here. The opportunity to order and eat food on her own was tempting, though. Really, doing anything on her time out by herself was tempting; it’s just that this is something specific that popped up.

Victoria decided to look around for a more concealed spot, somewhere that she won’t be noticed so easily. It took a minute before realizing that she could sit with her back against the wall in the further side of a booth. The waitress raised an eyeridge, judgement clear in her eyes. Still, she handed Victoria a menu, which Victoria had taken a look at once it was in her hands. She gasped, seeing that it had various kinds of foods she knows very well and loves a lot. She was tempted to buy it all but knew she had only so much money in her purse. So the spider-moth girl eventually got a hamburger and fries and, in her curiosity, a chocolate malt. Victoria was waiting for her food when she overheard some girls at a nearby table talking and laughing.

“So, what did you write this past week? I did one about my favorite show, Hell Versus Heaven. I just know Mary Angel and Lucy Devil are the perfect couple, no matter what the so-called ‘canon’ says.”

“Ooooh, that sounds good! I have one done, too, but it’s about one of my dating sims on my phone. Big Bad Bikers. The characters are good but their routes have flaws in their stories. It’s a good thing I fixed them with my fic!”

“Then let’s switch fanfics and we’ll meet up here again next week! Aaahhh! I’m so excited to read!”

_Oh, fanfics? I wonder what those are? They sound like lots of fun, from the sound of it._

Victoria sat there for a little while longer before the food finally showed up. She stared at the food with drool threatening to spill past her lips. Then she looked from side to side to see if anyone’s looking. So far, everyone is minding their own business. The last thing Victoria wants is to get attention for her eating habits. Seeing that no one was looking, she let a waterfall of drool fall from her mouth, not that she noticed.

Sure enough, the teenage girl just takes the burger and shoves as much of it as she can into her mouth before chomping down on it. Then Victoria takes a minute to chew as well as she can with her mouth closed when she has a huge-as-hell amount of hamburger in it. Ketchup and mustard were splattered across her lips and the table below like paint. A pickle or two even fell out of the burger from the force of the bite. When she had chewed and swallowed enough of it, Victoria went ahead and shoved as many French fries as she could in her hands. All four of them, in fact. This display was quick was swift so no one had noticed, like how Victoria would have wanted.

Everyone except for the waitress from earlier was watching, though, if only because she wanted to watch and laugh at the lonely girl sitting in the booth.

“Oh, shit, this must be why she’s alone,” the waitress said softly as she snickered. “Nobody’s gonna want to be with such a disgusting eater like her at the table! I gotta take a picture and post it!”

Of course, that was when Victoria wanted to drink and she daintily drank from her malt, for the purpose of trying out the taste on her tongue. The way her hat was positioned had also shielded her face. The waitress had noticed that by the time she took out her phone from her pocket and set up the camera.

“Ugh, are you kidding me? You knew that I was gonna take a picture, didn’t you, sad little loner?”

“Hey, Chili! You’re not messing with your phone again, are you!? Get to work!”

The rainbow-scaled fish whipped towards the chef, angry face obvious. “Chilatherina! Or at least call me Rina!”

“Don’t give a shit! Now work or your paycheck’s gonna be cut!”

Rina grumbled as she put her phone back into her pocket. “Research some damn fish, you fuckin’ ignorant prick…”

Victoria found that she enjoyed the malt just fine. Not bad but not a favorite, either. Especially not to the same degree as the burger and fries. At least it was chocolate. The messy eater ate the rest of her food the same way, after checking again if anyone was watching. Once she was done, Victoria had paid for her meal and left. She didn’t know about tipping and so left Rina pissed off that she didn’t get any cash.

Her next stop was a knife store. Victoria wouldn’t have thought of stopping there but there was a poster on the window. She recognized the people on it as the royal family of Hell. Queens Charlotte and Vagatha and their children, Abbadon and Apollyon. Victoria has heard of them and wondered sometimes how it’d be like to meet them. She was convinced that it wouldn’t happen, though. Daughter of an overlord she may be but that’s not a guarantee to being able to meet up with royalty of all people.

Victoria was looking at the poster long enough for an employee working at the store to come out. The employee was a bald man who seemed to be made of metal, was dressed in all black, had on a pair of gloves, and possessed eyes that were just as black as his clothes.

“I guess the poster’s got your attention?”

Victoria turned to see the employee, answering, “Yeah, it did. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this family?”

“Oh, yeah, I do. Vagatha and her daughter are the top customers at this shop. So you know that we carry the best.”

“Really?” As much as she was participating in this conversation, Victoria wasn’t particularly interested in the blades. She just liked talking to someone who talked to her first for once.

“Yeah. The son was interested in knives for a while but then moved onto something else. Who knows what he’s into right now… But hey, he’s bound to be something great since his moms are queens of Hell. So how about I interest you in a blade? Queen Vagatha-approved and Abbydon-safe.”

Victoria followed, still wanting to talk to the employee about something. Anything really. Though she remembered something for the sake of conversation.

“What’s your name, anyway? I’m Vic-ky.” The spider-moth hybrid faltered a bit, not quite wanting to give out her full first name in case it pops up anywhere near her father. It’s already unnerving enough to her just by introducing herself as ‘Vicky’. Of course, she hadn’t thought of this until she said the first syllable of her name.

“Bevel. And don’t call me Bev,” the metal humanoid had said, looking at various knives, gesturing Victoria to follow.

“Ok, Bevel. So what do you do besides selling things?”

“That’s not important. Now I think this is the knife for you.”

Bevel displays a curved blade colored in red turning to pink and the handle was a shiny black, swirling designs carved into that handle.

“Ooooohhh, it’s so beautiful. And it can cut well, too?”

“It sure can. Now how much money you got?”

Victoria fished through her purse and counted her money, unaware of Bevel’s eyes flashing in greed.

“Well, I have money out but I still don’t know exactly how much it costs.”

“Lucky you, then. I think you have just enough for the knife.” The metal humanoid promptly grabbed the money from Victoria’s hand, sliding the knife across the counter to the spider-moth hybrid.

“Now it comes with a sheath but only if you have more cash on you.”

“I-I think I have a little more. But it’s not much.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still take it.” Bevel grabbed the rest of the money that Victoria had on hand when she was done going through her purse.

“Oh, thank you.” Victoria noted that she doesn’t have any more money and so placed the knife and its included sheath inside her purse. Then she turned back to Bevel. “Well, uh… now that I already bought a knife, maybe we can continue talking? I was having a wonderous day walking around. I even came across this nice restau-“

“Sorry, I talk only to paying customers. Job policy. Now that you already bought something, you can get going already. Not unless you have more money on you.”

“O-oh, well, I suppose I could buy one another time. But are you sure that you don’t want to-?”

Victoria stopped talking the very second Bevel removed a glove, which revealed that the gloves are actually something like sheaths themselves. Particularly when Bevel’s fingers are shown to be segmented blades.

“I suggest that you take your leave right now. I don’t got patience for anything other than business during work hours. Or outside of them.”

Victoria lets out a yelp and flees out the store. Bevel puts his sheath-glove back on and walks back to the counter, going ahead and taking some money from the cash register. Thanks to Victoria handing over all her remaining money for the knife and its sheath, Bevel can tuck some bucks into his pocket and his boss wouldn’t know. It would just have to take some careful rearranging while away from his boss’s eye.

The scared teenager kept running until she was sure that she was away from the store. Victoria then heard some faint squealing right next to her. She turned and saw that there were piglets for sale in a pet store, displayed right at the window.

“Oooooh, how cute!”

Victoria had calmed down, now interested in the baby swine. She thinks that she’s seen a pig before, when she was younger. She probably wasn’t even ten years old yet at the time. Before she could properly recall, though, there was an explosion only across the street from her and a few stores to the left. Victoria had been caught by surprise, as well as others. The teenager just barely dodging any others who were rushing past her to get away, stumbling a little on her feet.

When Victoria had gotten her bearings, she looked towards the site of the explosion. She saw someone on the scene, holding bombs in her hands. Victoria couldn’t quite see her face, thanks to it being framed by a large mass of unruly, blonde, pink-tinged hair, even when some of it was tied back in a ponytail. The only reason Victoria could tell that the someone holding bombs was a woman was because of what she could see of their bodily proportions.

Victoria had no desire to stick around a mad bomber, though. So she struggled finding open space to run and then hightailed it out of there. The frightened spider-moth decided to head in the direction of the studio, figuring that, if the bomber’s explosions continue following her, then she should take shelter at home. Although, she didn’t want another encounter with Bevel so she ran down another fork in the road, leading away from the bar and restaurant but still leading to the studio if the need came up.

Victoria eventually came across a porch to someone’s house, a recliner next to a radio on a little table. There was snoring to be heard, surprising the spider-moth girl. She tried finding where the snoring was from and eventually found a sleeping face on the recliner.

_Wow… there are so many shapes and sizes to the people here in Hell that I’ve seen but this is a first. I suppose no one really wants to be intimate with a piece of furniture._

The radio was turned on and tuned into a certain station. Victoria found that it was set to a tune that she doesn’t know. She couldn’t recognize it, thinking that it’s probably due to it being a song from years before she was even born. Then someone’s voice spoke.

“That’s enough of the music, my dear listeners. Now we get to the real ‘meat’ of the show! Hahaha!”

Victoria’s eyes widened, recognizing who it was. She’s never actually seen him in person but Vox would talk about him rather frequently, which is sometimes the cause for a breakup between him and Valentino. It was Alastor, the Radio Demon.

The teenage girl may have felt fearful but she decides to stay and listen for a minute or two. She’s never had a radio to listen to, thinking that her phone had more functions than merely listening to music for entertainment and she’s rather curious about this man Vox would talk about from time to time. Victoria focuses on the broadcast, not wanting to get into the kind of feelings she gets towards the relationships between her father, her mother, and the on-off boyfriend of her father.

“Now, of course, I have a guest for this part of the show. Why don’t you say ‘hello’ to the audience listening from the comfort of their homes, Mr. Guest?”

There was promptly muffled screams; they can be made out to be ‘help me! Save me!’ but only if one listens hard enough.

“Oh, I remember now! You can’t say ‘hello’ because you’re gagged! Hahaha! Silly me! Let me get that for you!”

Moments later, the ‘guest’ screamed, “ _Please, please, don’t kill me! I don’t want to end like this! Just please! **NOOOO**_ -“ The words were cut off, followed by a gagging type sound. It was almost like he was being choked.

“Terribly sorry, folks, my guest seemed to have gotten nervous just now. Don’t worry, my friend, performance jitters isn’t really unheard of!” More audible choking on the air. “At the very least, it seems that Mr. Guest is back on the right track! Please begin your screaming as I go about gutting you! Airtime is valuable, after all!”

Victoria’s eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth to keep it closed, hoping it would keep her from puking. Particularly as she heard the Radio Demon start explaining into detail about how to gut in a way that will leave as little of a mess on your floor as possible. It was so bizarrely similar to those Voxtubers Victoria likes to watch, the ones who teach you domestic skills like how to keep things tidy.

“Hoho! Just listen to those sounds of anguish. The screams and wails you create as your life flees away from you! It’s especially enjoyable when they’re so genuine and real, like those of Mr. Guest!”

 _I think it’s better if I just get home now…_ Victoria started wobbling away, but stopped for a moment because she felt and stopped the urge to barf.

Victoria went in the same direction she came from, wanting to get back to the studio. She has had enough for one day. Although, she made sure to get her cigarettes and lighter ready so she could influence the crazy bomber to get away from her should they cross paths again. Also Bevel, considering that she still has to walk past the store she met him.

Victoria noticed the sign again, the one she saw before wandering around in Hell. She remembered that she wanted to make something inspired from this sign. So she stood where she was, trying to commit the sign’s design to memory. Victoria figured that, since she was heading home now, she should memorize the appearance of that sign. Although, deep down, it was an excuse to stay out a little longer. Still, the staring and standing around was long enough for someone from inside the bar to come out.

She was dressed in a yellow dress that hugged her body snugly, showcasing her light green skin. Whatever skin that was exposed was marked with various card suits like freckles. Clusters of leaves adorned her head, almost like hair. Those leaves were even stylized to look like a side ponytail. She glared at Victoria with her grape-green eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

“Hey, we don’t need any creepers in front of my casi-bar.”

Victoria was a little off-guard for being talked to but got over it quickly. “Oh, sorry, I was just looking at the sign. It’s-wait, did you say casi-bar?”

“Yeah, casi-bar. A casino with a bar. And you spent a long-ass time looking at my sign. What, you retarded?”

“O-oh, no, it’s just that… I like art and I like making art. I was walking by and was inspired by your sign. Maybe I could draw something based on it?”

Victoria felt nervous, particularly as this person squinted her eyes at her. It was like the spider-moth girl was being judged on something. On what, exactly, she doesn’t know. The silence was bothering Victoria greatly, reminding her of some interactions she’s had with Valentino.

Finally, the plant-haired female said, “My name’s Chardonnay. And no, I don’t want nicknames.”

“Oh, ok. I’m Vicky.” Victoria relaxed then, wondering if they can be friends now. Sure, Chardonnay has said something similar to Bevel but there’s no sale going on this time. Plus, one person isn’t guaranteed to be exactly the same as another.

“Vicky.” The spider-moth hybrid felt a bit of judgement in that one. Perhaps just her imagination? Regardless, Chardonnay continues, now sounding much friendlier than before. “Why don’t you come with me? I want to see just what you have in mind.”

Victoria’s eyes grew wide and shining, her voice evidently joyful now. “R-really?”

“I wouldn’t say so if I didn’t want it. Now hurry up, will ya?” At that, Chardonnay walked inside.

The excited teen followed inside with pep in her step, tucking the lighter and cigarettes back into her purse. She also looked around, taking in the sights of the casino. Victoria loved that she gets to see one more place other than the studio or her family’s homes. She couldn’t help but look around her to take in the sight of the inside. There was green walls with yellow diamond patterns, the floors were wooden but covered in small, card-suit-shaped rugs all over. Illumination was coming from squiggly line-shaped light fixures on the walls and ceiling. Victoria had seen furnishings that she’s only seen on her phone: the slot machines, the half-circle tables for cards, the pool tables. It was wonderous, seeing it up close rather than on her phone, just like seeing anything else she saw today up close.

“Hey, hurry up! You’re moving and looking around like an actual retard.”

“S-sorry about that!” Victoria stammered out, running a little to catch up. She wanted to look around some more but figures she can just sneak out again when she has the time.

It wasn’t long before they got to Chardonnay’s office, the leaf-haired female apparently in charge of the establishment one way or another. Chardonnay walked over to her desk and went through the drawers, taking stuff out and sliding over to Victoria.

“Ok, Vicky, I got some paper and pencils and even colored pencils. That would be good enough, right?” A thin, slightly strained smile had said these words.

“Yes! Yes, it would! Just give me a few minutes and I’ll come up with something!” The teenager was too excited to really notice anything amiss.

So several minutes passed, close to a half hour, of Victoria sketching and scribbling and fixing some mistakes as well as she could. The artist was feeling more joy and glee with each passing minute. Even with each fleeting second, those positive feelings increased.

After all, had actually talked to someone who invited her inside. Someone who had wanted to see her art. Someone Victoria could possibly hang out with after today. It made the spider-moth girl want to sneak out of the studio more than she did already. The excitement she was feeling was so much she had to at least somewhat channel it with some kind of action, like bouncing one of her feet in place.

Eventually, a drawing was finished. It had a yellowish-white background, almost like the colors of champagne. The name of the casino was drawn in bubble font, now in a green that would work with the champagne colors. The font was also arranged in a way like it’s floating around in liquid but not too much to the point where it couldn’t be read properly.

“Well, I’m done but I know it doesn’t look like much. Since I saw all of the gambling and alcohol, I thought of making a design centered on that. I meant for the background to be sparkly but I didn’t have any glitter. Oh, maybe, the next time I come here, I can-“

That was the moment Chardonnay had held up the picture right in front of the artist’s face and ripped it in half. Then she proceeded to tear those pieces in half. Then those pieces in half until, finally, the picture was nothing but torn-up bits sprinkled on the floor.

Victoria was stunned, her eyes wide. She could only let out, “w-what…? Why did you…?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you think you had talent? Maybe next time, don’t disgrace even the front of my casi-bar with your ineptitude. Honestly, you really shouldn’t even hold any art stuff in your hand. Waste of colored lead or paint.” Chardonnay was now looking at Victoria with contempt clear and abundant in her eyes, her mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

Victoria felt hallow at first, her head blank. Chardonnay was wondering about the blank reaction, thinking that maybe the spider-moth girl still hadn’t registered yet. Chardonnay chose then to poke Victoria’s forehead, stressing it when she called the latter a retard; she seemingly had fun doing that. There was a rush of emotions raging within Victoria, difficult to tell one from the other. Perhaps Victoria had felt anger, rage even. Perhaps she had felt devastation. Victoria thought she would have a friend. Someone to hang out with and to sneak out for. That’s not something that can happen now. Although, one thing became clear: Victoria had felt like crying. Her eyes were welling up, Victoria was able to tell.

However, she didn’t want to display weakness; not seeming weak is one of the most drilled-into-the-skull things Valentino made sure to teach. So Victoria just simply got up, walked out the room, and kept her head down as she walked back to the studio, trying not to let any tears fall. It wasn’t easy, not exactly. Not when the back of her mouth is under the rather painful force of holding back crying. Plus, her vision was getting blurry. Victoria was rather lucky that she didn’t bump into anything or anybody as she sped-walked. As she stormed out, a memory flashed in her head, the same one that came up when she witnessed the plant-haired woman tear her picture apart.

_A younger Victoria had finished up another painting. She ran about the studio, seeking out her father to show it to him. She had spotted him in a hallway and called out to him._

_“What is it? Father’s very busy.”_

_“I’m sorry, Father. It’s just I made a new painting and I wanted to show you! Do… do you like it?”_

_Valentino picks up the canvas and looks at it for a minute or two, no visible or audible reaction whatsoever. However, Victoria thought that, at least, no negative reaction was a good thing._

_“So… so you do like it! I can make another one and-“_

_Right at that moment, Valentino tears the painting apart, all without blinking an eye about it. It was only seconds before Victoria’s creation were only bits and pieces littered on the floor. Then the moth overlord turned around and walked away. The young girl turned around quickly after, too, not wanting to look at the ruined remains that was her creation at her feet. She tried hard not to let tears fall as she makes her way to her room._

Victoria tries to press down the memory but fails as she speed-walks, practically runs, back to the studio. It rather doesn’t help that what she chose to do in response to Chardonnay’s actions is the same as she did with her father.

In the meantime, almost immediately after the spider-moth girl had left, Chardonnay frantically taped together the scraps of paper, trying her hardest to put them back together properly like she was doing a jigsaw puzzle.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! That drawing was… was… was.._ “ **Fuck dammnit!** No, it’s not better than my art, it’s not! In fact, I had an idea just like this. Maybe a tweak here and there but it’s still my idea…”

Victoria was closer now to her home, still remembering the way.

 _I don’t let tears fall for Father, I will definitely not let them fall over that vile woman. Or anyone I’ve met today who have given me a hard time. Is it…_ Victoria stopped, taking the moment to really think. _Is it really worth being outside?_

On one hand, it was wonderful being outside. Eating at a restaurant by herself for the first time – or even just being at a restaurant – and buying something on her own. Not just in the eating establishment, either. Another independent purchase also occurred at a store. However, some people she’s met were horrible or selfish. It wasn’t surprising. More accurately, it shouldn’t be. Valentino has always told her that the weak gets stepped all over. Even Angel would tell her something similar during some of his short visits, that you can’t be nice in a place like Hell unless you’re powerful. Both parents have said that people you meet in Hell are more likely to hurt than to help. Even then, helping much more often than not comes with a catch. Victoria figures that she’s only gotten lucky that it was only a few people she’s met today and that she’s already given money for things they’ve given her.

_Maybe… maybe Father was right, after all. I really do need to be fearsome and relentless… to show no mercy… that way, I can better enjoy my days out…_

Victoria had a feeling deep down. It was clawing at her, particularly at the moment when she thought her kind of thoughts. However, the teenager managed to ignore it. Another drilled-in-the-skull things Valentino has taught her was that certain emotions can make one a weakling and that a weakling is the last thing you would _ever_ want to be.

It was only another minute or two that Victoria found herself where she really started, right at the wall she climbed down from. Now she was climbing it back up, landing on the balcony leading to her room. Since it would be inconvenient for her, Victoria made sure the doors were unlocked. She reasoned that it’s unlikely someone would break in through a story window above the ground floor anyways.

Victoria stepped inside, discarding her purse and jacket on a chair in the room. She looked up and stopped in her tracks. Rather than Valentino, or Velvet, or even Vox, Angel was present in the room. The spider-moth girl was able to see him and recognize him from the open closet.

“Mother? What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you.”

Angel shot straight up, jolting as he did so. He moved his arms about, the movements seemed to be adjusting his jacket. Then he turned around and gave Victoria a small smile, eyes almost listless.

“Oh, nothing, Tori. Thought you were in the can or somethin’ and was waitin’ for ya. What were ya doin’?

Victoria felt a flutter of happiness at that. Her mother wanting to spend time with her and, considering how scarce that is, it was nice when it could happen, certain feelings aside. Victoria thought of telling Angel about her day. Then she quickly realized that it wasn’t such a good idea. Angel knowing might mean Valentino knowing, considering how close those two normally are.

“O-oh, nothing that great, mother. I was just out on the balcony, behind the one curtain that’s down. It’s the closest to showing off my outfit I can get.” Victoria let out a sigh as she said the end of her last sentence, resignation obvious in the tone.

“I know how ya feel. And the jacket and purse I see is nice. Ya wanna talk?” Angel didn’t seem to suspect a thing and had sat down on the bed.

Victoria tried talking about her day as much as she could without bringing up anything about being outside. It was rather hard for her to do, being extremely tempted to talk about it. As much as it wasn’t a good day, it was at least not a completely bad one. However, it wasn’t long before the porn star had to go and said good-bye. Victoria was a little bummed out, as usual, but that was only because it’s been over a couple months since the last time they talked like they just did. Victoria’s eyes happened to wander down to the floor and they blinked open in confusion. In between the spider-moth hybrid and the door to her room was a piece of paper right on the floor.

"Wait, mother, you- and he’s gone,” the spider-moth girl sighed, particularly after she watched Angel leave the room, apparently not having heard her.

“I wonder what’s this?” The teenager asked, bending down to pick it up. “Wha-What’s this?” She asked again, a little louder. What was on the piece of paper was a drawing, consisting of people she’s never met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the three OCs I made up: Rina is a type of rainbow fish I found online. At first, I just wanted to make her scales rainbow colored but then I looked up rainbow fish to come up with a name. Bevel, I looked up parts of a knife for. Bevel just sounded like the part of a knife that can sound like a name. Sure, technically, any other word could have been a name but Bevel sounds like the most appealing to me. Finally, for Chardonnay, the meta reason is that it's a wine made from green grapes. At least, the last I checked online. And Chardonnay's skin is green. The in-story reason is that she named herself after her favorite wine. As for her saying 'retard' repeatedly, it's because she came from a time where it was a normal word rather than a degrading one. So Chardonnay doesn't even think it's an insult, she just calls someone that if, according to her, they happen to fit the bill

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanna say that Perri-wink's name comes from her eye being a periwinkle color and the fact that she has a single eye on her face.
> 
> Also, I thought I had something with the picture at the beginning but nope. It's now just something I used to show the character's name without outright saying it before freely using it. I guess it's a weird self-imposed writing-related challenge problem that I have.
> 
> Plus, I wanna put different types of tags but I'm yet to know how that works. Kind of new to this fanfic site. If anyone knows how to put specific tags, it'd be great if someone told me how that works


End file.
